


Cup malfunction

by BroodingQuaker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Menstrual cup problems, ben solo banana hands, understanding gentle and tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodingQuaker/pseuds/BroodingQuaker
Summary: Ben and Rey have a quick trip that lands precisely during Rey's period. She decides to use her menstrual cup for the first time and some issues come up.I heard this in a podcast. It made me laugh so much, but I also thought it was the wholesomest thing ever.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Cup malfunction

Ben and Rey had time for the shortest period of vacations before going back to school, which is why they had to make the most of it. It had taken them longer than expected to get to the hotel due to crazy traffic. Now that they were here, they went straight to their room to change and be able to have as much pool time as possible. However, as soon as Rey dropped her pants she ran to the bathroom and did not come out for a while.

Ben had been ready for more than 10 minutes, so he decided to get their things ready to leave when she came out.

But she didn’t.

He had her bag, the sunscreen, and keys lined up on the mattress. It is not like it had taken him longer than 30 seconds to gather those, so he just sat next to those things and waited a little longer.

5 minutes later she was still in the bathroom.

“Rey, everything alright in there?” He asked her while knocking on the door. She only replied with some grunts.

“Rey?”

“I’m ok. I just… I’m ok.” Then he heard the water running, and she opened the door. “Let’s go.”

She was wearing a plain black two-piece swimsuit; her hair was down, and her face looked flushed.

He did not move, just stared at her still asking if she was alright.

“I just got my period. I was hoping it wouldn’t start this soon, but well…”

“Do you still want to go? We can stay in, call room service or…”

“No, I’m fine. I’m just trying something new, so we’ll see how that works I guess.”

He still did not move from the door’s frame hesitating about what to do for her, if anything.

“Ben, I’m fine. Let’s go.” She slipped under his right arm to grab the things he had ready on the bed. “Let’s go! We only have like 3 hours left of sun.”

“Ben?”

“Yeah, ok.” He finally moved to follow her out.

They settled in a quiet place with a little bit of shade. The weather was warmer than they had expected, and the time was getting shorter and shorter, so they started drinking margaritas and piña coladas as if they were water.

An hour and a half later they were in the pool laughing about everything, not even jokes or funny things. Ben just pointed at something and Rey would burst out laughing at his finger and a snort would escape her, which would make him laugh. Then, Rey went to the bathroom, and she came back looking very serious.

“We need to get back in the room.”

“We still have half of our drinks.” She nodded and proceeded to chug both drinks down.

“Please?”

“Ok, are you alright? What happened?” He said coming out of the pool.

“I need a bathroom.”

“The room’s bathroom?”

“I’m leaking.” She hissed.

“Oh, sorry.” What was he supposed to do? Run with her? No, she might leak more. People would notice. They had towels.

So, he took one of the towels wrapped it around her and threw her over his shoulder.

“What the fuck? Ben, put me down!”

“No, you’ll leak. People will see.” He threw the other towel in her bag and walked straight to the elevators, while Rey protested and giggled. Some people stared at them, but he did not slow down. He was a man with a mission.

He put her down when they got in the room, and she bolted to the bathroom. There was a faint trace of blood in the towel, so he would rinse it when Rey came out.

But again, she didn’t.

He was drunk, so he wasn’t sure how long it had been since Rey got in the bathroom. He just went to the balcony to wait for her to come out. Maybe they would just chill in the room and cuddle, call room service for more drinks and dinner.

“Ben?” She called him from the bathroom.

“I’m here.” He answered approaching the door.

“Could you… I have… There’s a problem”

“Ok?” He pressed his ear to the door.

“I need your help.”

“Ok.”

“Like…Come in.”

“Oh. Yes, of course.” He turned the knob and peeked in. “What do you need?”

She was only wearing her top, and her hands were covering her front.

“Come in.”

This was definitely not a place designed for two people. “Should I close the door…”

“Ben. I can’t take it out.”

“…or just leave it?” He closed the door. “What?”

“I can’t take the cup out.” A cup?

“I think I pushed it in too much.” Fuck.

“Do you need an ambulance? Are you in pain? I’ll call… We need 911. I need my phone, wait here.”

“No, Ben. Ben.” She grabbed his face and looked him straight in the eyes. “Focus. No ambulance. I need your help.”

“How?

This must have been because she was… They were drunk. She just needed to drink some water, calm down and try again.

“I pushed it, and I can’t grab it.”

“Rey, how? It’s not that deep.” Or is it? Well… She was able to accommodate him… So, yes. Maybe it was a bit deep.

“I need you to get in there and pull it out.”

“Didn’t we spend the past half hour laughing at the size of my sausage fingers?”

“Ben.” She put her foot on top of the wash basin. “Just… Please, help me.”

“But, how? Like, what should I find? I just pull it?”

“You’ll feel like a short straw, then the rest of it. So, pinch it and pull it.”

“Pinch it? Like two fingers pinch it?” His dick was thicker than two fingers, but his two fingers and this cup thing, maybe that would be too much?

“Ben, I’m not asking you to get your entire hand in. Just two fingers in, pinch, pull, done.”

“Alright.” He turned to open the door.

“What? Where are you going?”

“Nowhere, I’m just very nervous and this bathroom is very small.”

He started to wash his hands, and Rey’s foot was still on the counter. This was so ridiculous. Her foot looked tiny next to his hand, and he just started to giggle.

“Don’t laugh, Ben. It’s the first time I use it, and I don’t know how to do it.”

“Me either, but we’ll try.” He kneeled and tried to peek. “I don’t see anything.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Ben, it’s inside.”

“I know, but I was hoping I would be able to like see something.” He wheezed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll focus now.” He kissed the inside of her thigh and slipped in his index finger. “Oh, I feel something!”

His face lit up so much, and his little crooked teeth looked so cute that they made Rey laugh, which clamped Ben’s finger.

“Stop laughing, I won’t be able to get it out.” He kneeled even lower, still trying to peek inside. His left hand moved to try to get her right leg even higher, and she just could not stop laughing. His face was so serious with his tongue between his teeth completely focused in the task, and his hair was tickling the inside of her thigh.

“Rey, stop. Just put this higher for me.” And she grabbed her right thigh with both of her hands, trying to stifle her laugh and relax while Ben slipped in his middle finger.

“Ok, I have it. Now I’ll pinch and pull, ok?” She nodded, still giggling a bit.

And just with a fast movement the cup was out.

“Aha!” He said finally being able to look at it. “Wow, that’s a lot of blood.” Rey took it from him and emptied it in the toilet. “That was just like two hours, how can you lose that much blood in two hours? Aren’t you dizzy?”

“No, Ben. That’s normal, it’s just during the first couple of days, then it’s just a couple of drops.”

“No wonder you guys get angry; you’re always in pain.”

She took his bloody fingers to pull him up and wash his hands.

“Wait, aren’t you going to put it back in?”

“Are you going to help me take it out again?”

“Of course, it’s not that difficult.”

“I’ll just wear a tampon. Don’t worry.”

“No, now I’m curious. I want to see you put it in.” He finished washing his hands and leaned on the counter.

“Get out, Ben.”

“Why? Come on, I pulled it out.”

"Ben."

"I could put it back in, it's basically the same thing."

"Get out, love." She said as she pushed him out.

The rest of their vacations were peaceful. There weren't any other incidents with menstrual devices, and now Ben knew how to deal with it when he needed to. Thankfully by the end of it, Rey was able to put it in and pull it out in a reasonable amount of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a couple of incidents with my cup that could have been easily directed by Tarantino.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> These are trying times. Thank you for helping.  
> https://ko-fi.com/bquaker


End file.
